bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:4orty5ive
Re: Rewording Sure, when I get home I'll look into it.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:53, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks Xili. 02:12, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks No problem.--User:Jushiro971 (talk) 05:56, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Ichibe Hyosube i believe ichibe hyosube is a kido master and not an expert.. i believe ichibe hyosube is a kido master and not a kido expert the gay pirate 05:36, August 15, 2015 (UTC)nakebenihime reallyy. so being the head of the zero division and possesing the ability to summon a full powered hyapporankan just by name calling not to mention having the full ability and knowledge to use forbidden kido techniques does not qualify as kido master ha.. strange.. do u even follow the recent manga no offence - Nakebenihime (talk) 03:44, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Private Discussion Hey Dude, do you have an email or if prefer to be private could you email me at bleach.wikia@outlook.com?? Just there's something the dudes and I have been discussing and I would rather discuss it with yourself first than just plop it on you in public. Thanks. If you're online, can you send your skype name to the wikia email?--Xilinoc (talk) 23:24, October 2, 2015 (UTC) : OK online. Naruto 45 (talk) 00:22, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Featured User In honor of you getting featured user, you get 500 wiki bonus points. Don't spend them all in once place. : What's bonus points for. Naruto 45 (talk) 04:27, October 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Happy Birthday Thanks N45 (sorry I like it btter than just you know a number, especially since worried someone might think I'M 45) so old now!! : That's ok Naruto 45 (talk) 19:53, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Help I added Gerard's page quote but instead of saying "Chapter 647", it says " }". May you please help me? Mr.Rig and Zig 04:01, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Mr.Rig and Zig 04:14, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations!!! As affirmed by the other Admin they agree with the nomination. You therefore have been made a lieutenant on the wiki and therefore now possess chat & rollback rights (side note: please dont abuse it, otherwise the other admin will come down on your head with a wrath and take it away). Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee also reached through the community sidebar or just community page. Familiarize yourself with the additions on there as well as the Bleach Wiki:Policy and corresponding policies if you haven't already. so discussions are easier and have more room they can be had on the discussion page of the Policy & Standards Committee. Congrats.-- Congrats and welcome aboard Naruto! Can't say we've spoken much during your time here, but that's not to say that your work around the wiki has gone unnoticed. Its greatly appreciated and I know you'll be a great addition to the team. 15:45, December 4, 2015 (UTC) http://i1292.photobucket.com/albums/b573/amateragi/2_zpsztd1oifi.gif Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:23, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Thank you very much everybody, this is a great honor.Naruto 45 (talk) 18:08, December 4, 2015 (UTC) A Sunny Welcome Congratz joining the team!! Re Candice You are right about Candice. Sorry TBH i didn't really know what color they were in that image but thx. (BTW, That is an awesome picture of all the Quincy!!!) I'm sorry i kept changing it. I guess i have Kubo to blame for changing the eyes lol Gotcha Sorry. It's just a habit I have. I don't care about edit counts, I just want to see if it's good enough to stay by the higher ups.22:38, January 27, 2016 (UTC) :This is a good example to explain my story. My brain works a bit different. I do an edit. Few hours later, that edit leads to a new detail that I didn't think/recall off the top of my head when I did it. Not trying to get edit counts and like I said, I don't really care. But if I could have accommodations and some leverage for having a brain that works differently, I would really appreciate it. ^_^Cloudtheavenger (talk) 02:57, January 28, 2016 (UTC) An example within an example actually because at my school, I get double exam time as an academic accommodation because this is just how my brain works. If any admin sees this, please know, I am not trying to get edit counts. I'm just ADHD.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 03:00, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Happy Bitthday Happy Birthday 45. May you have many more.-- RE category Okay, I'm honestly trying to figure this out, first day. However shouldn't there be a category for non-hakuda trained hand-to-hand combat experts? After all Grimmjow is under the expert swordsman category, when there is already a master swordsman category. I get noble, father, mother, widower, and such are too nit picky, but still.Korog (talk) 03:15, March 14, 2016 (UTC)Korog Then do you think people will leave Hakuda expert on Ichigo and Tatsuki alone? Because they are Hand-to-hand or hakuda experts, and deserve to be in that category as well, but I will not waste my time if people just undo my efforts. Is this reasonable?Korog (talk) 03:25, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Your name Good grief, you along with Future? Yours doesn't surprise me as much though, given your hate of Naruto :P Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:42, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Re:Ichigo Well, it did seem pretty evident what happened to Ichigo's sword and how it got like that. But I guess we can wait, though I'm not really counting on any sort of explanation. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:48, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for the birthday wishes.-- 22:27, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Halibel, NOT Harribel why are you changing what her name is? Her REAL name is Halibel, NOT the badly fan translated Harribel. ~ ~ ~ ~ Rifaran Re: Thanks Thank you for the the birthday acknowledgment 4fortyFiv.-- Happy Birthday 45 Happy Birthday 45, hope you have a good one. -- Breithlá Sona! Have a great day!! Starting to do these now hehehe mwahahaha!! Happy Birthday 45! Enjoy it, dude. }}} Research on Fandom Wikia Hi, I am conducting research on user activity on fandom wikia. I am trying to get responses from as many people from the fandom community as possible so is there a way to spread this survey as much as possible. The survey is quick and completely confidential and it would be extremely helpful if you could take the time to fill it out through the attached link below. https://forms.gle/roCGKYfavnrVDjDZ6 Thank you so much! RobinZoro (talk) 20:18, February 21, 2020 (UTC)RobinZoro